


reliable

by whiteberryx



Category: The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, Gail really likes it when Stella plays with her hair, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteberryx/pseuds/whiteberryx
Summary: Stella knows Gail's keeping an eye on her.





	reliable

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, but this has been on the back burner for so long I'm saying to hell with it and posting. 
> 
> As always, thanks to dexstarr, for getting me here.

Stella felt like she was being haunted by a spirit, even though she didn’t believe in such things. The well-meaning shadow of Gail McNally was following her every move at the hospital. Every time she left Rose Stagg’s bedside, she’d catch a flash of a sleek bun, or maybe a glimpse of conservative pinstripe. She knew Gail was concerned about her, had been since the whole recovery operation had gone pear-shaped. Stella had changed into the clothes Gail had brought her, and though she was no longer blood-stained, she was sure she wasn’t looking quite as put together as she had first thing that morning.

Under the harsh lighting of the ladies’ room, Stella tried to freshen up as best she could, ignoring the dark circles under her eyes. It’d been a day. As she was washing her hands, the door swung open and Gail walked in. “Gail,” Stella said, eyes catching the other woman’s in the mirror.

“Ma’am,” Gail said. Her cheeks were flushed, as if she hadn’t expected to be seen.

“You should get some rest. You’ve been on the clock for far too long,” Stella said.

Gail shook her head. “You should too, ma’am,” she replied, but without any bite to her retort. She walked to the sink beside Stella and started to wash up. Once her hands were cleaned and dried, she examined her reflection in the mirror, then rubbed at her temples, oblivious to the fact Stella was watching her this whole time.

“Headache?” Stella asked. Gail started to nod, then stopped suddenly, as if she hadn’t meant to.

Stella stepped behind her, hand hovering over Gail’s bun. “May I?” They locked eyes in the mirror, and Gail nodded again, slowly.

Stella unpinned Gail’s bun, then combed her fingers through the loose strands. First the ends, then gradually higher, until she could feel Gail relax.

“You need a break,” Stella said, fingers lingering along the ends. “You’ve done so much for this investigation.”

Gail let out a sound that Stella categorized as a whimper.

“Gail?”

Stella watched Gail in the mirror as the other woman pressed her lips together. Stella took a step back, literally and figuratively. “Would you mind taking my jacket to the laundry service at the hotel? It’s in the same bag you brought. The rest of the clothes will probably have to go into evidence.” 

Gail shook her head. “ACC Burns said it wasn’t necessary. I’ll take care of it, ma’am.” She left, her still-loose hair whipping around as she turned the corner out of the bathroom.

\--

When Stella came back to the hotel to try and rest, she was surprised to see Gail in the hall, freshly pressed clothes in hand.

“Ma’am,” Gail greeted her, meeting her at the door. “I’ve picked up your clothes.”

“That was thoughtful of you,” Stella said. “Thank you.” Gail’s hair was back up, but her clothes were the same. Stella figured she had gone back to the precinct. “You’ll wear right out, Gail, if you don’t get some rest.”

“Can’t, ma’am,” Gail responded immediately.

“Stella.”

“Stella,” Gail repeated, reluctant. She hovered at Stella’s side, clothes still in her hand.

Stella checked her watch before opening the door to her hotel room. “Join me for a drink? If you’re not resting, you surely could use something.” She locked eyes with Gail, knowing that the other woman wouldn’t look away.

Gail looked torn, then nodded. “Yes, Stella.”

-

Gail sipped her whisky as she perched uneasily on one end of the couch, Stella in the armchair. “You put your hair back up,” Stella noted. She shouldn’t have poured a second glass with how little rest she’d had, but it was habit.

Gail shrugged. “Habit.”

Stella hid a smirk, put her glass on the coffee table, then went to Gail. “Let me,” she said, and Gail nodded, that same jerky nod she’d seen earlier in the day. “Relax,” Stella added softly, letting Gail’s hair down again. She combed through it gently, and she could hear Gail practically purr. Surprised, Stella pinned Gail with a look, who flushed.

“You like that,” Stella said. It was a statement, not a question. Gail inhaled sharply and looked back at her like a deer in headlights. Stella let the silence stretch on until Gail nodded again.

Stella hummed; things were beginning to take shape now. Rubbing at the nape of Gail’s neck, Stella leaned into Gail’s ear. “You were very good to me today. Can you be good to me again?”

The tiniest moan slipped out of Gail and Stella let her thumb linger on Gail’s hairline, just behind her ear. “Anytime you want to stop, say stop.”

A pause. “Please, Stella.”

-

They hadn’t even made it to the bed. After gorging herself on the porcelain skin of Gail’s torso, Stella had easily pushed Gail’s pants and underwear down, right there on the couch and found her, wet and ready. Gail whimpered as Stella began to stroke her gently, teasing, before sliding two fingers in with some force. “You liked being needed, so reliable. I appreciate it,” Stella murmured in Gail’s ear. “You’ve been so good.” She then pushed herself up on one hand, trying to make eye contact with Gail.

“OhGodyesyes,” Gail chanted under her breath, gaze unfocused as she looked through Stella. 

Stella leaned back down, continuing her praise. “You’ve always been good.” Stella smirked against Gail’s neck, nipping at her ear as Gail writhed under her. She curled her fingers, drawing Gail’s climax out almost at will. Gail groaned as she came, clutching at the cushion under her head.

Stella climbed off and sat on the coffee table, waiting as Gail collected herself. When Gail sat up, trying to pull the two halves of her shirt together, Stella reached out and gently stopped the other woman. Gail whimpered again, flushing pink. Stella just gave her a knowing look and brushed the back of her fingers against Gail’s cheek. “You’re very, very good.”


End file.
